Viladis
History Politic Absolute Monarchy King Yulei II is the sole ruler of Viladis. His Father, Yulei the Great, arised as King by the people, and got rid of nobility of all kind. King Yulei II, not as good as city designer, try his best to ensure the strength of the nation and the happiness of his people. Following his father's exemple, Yulei Second is close to his citizens and won't tolerate abuses from former nobles. The only positions of power in this city is King (presently holded by King Yulei II), Queen (presently holded by Queen Dana) and finally Prince/Princess (holded by Prince Yulei III). Only the King's position matter over the permanency of the other members. When the King dies, the Queen keep her position until the new king get married. The prince and princess loose their rights, but are usually kept within the castle, or granted some special gift like manors and land tiles. The monarch decide who will succeed to the throne. It should be usually the prince or princess, but it is at the will of the monarch. Allies Viladis enjoy a wonderful position of serenity into the entire continent. Of course, different political view make pressure on their current status to revoke some peace or alliance threaty, but most think that everything will hold as long as the Sorenov keep the throne. Distar: ''' '''House Dro'thuul: The first ally of Viladis. Matron Kyoril always shows respect to the monarchy of Viladis and has been a personnal friend to the first and second king. No threaty has been signed, living since the apocalypse as brothers of steels and festivities. Recently, a military threaty has been signed with Dro'thuul where the House Dro'thuul must show her effort into the alliance. She still need to think about what kind of military help she can offer, but she provides her spy intelligences until she find something more permanent. Solune: ''' '''Wraithwall: Recently discovered, a mercantile threaty has been signed. King Yulei II has to also sign a threaty of non-aggression after his personnal confrontation with Queen Darcyanna (wich result into Viladis not annexing Wraithwall). An another threaty, military this one, has been signed to force Wraithwall to secure all her trading routes. Commerce and Trade Statistics Civilian community lvl 7/ Military community lvl 2/ Religious community lvl 1 Ability Score Force: 18 Mobility: 16 Resilience: 14 Learning: 12 Awareness: 14 Command: 16 Defense: +12 (+14 vs ships) (+14 on attacks) (+1 if in range of a Tower) Wealth: 43 (Some merchant then can sells items to a market prize of 21 500) Reputation: +12 Feats Cavalry Squadron, Shrine, Basic Fortification, Library, Renown, Safe Harbor, Shipyard, Simple Temple (Solune, the Day and the Night ), Simple Temple (Valyndril, the Lord of Challenge and Conflict ), Great Temple (Elnor, the Lord of Virtues), Tower, University. Unique Feats Great Black Wall Skills: Appraise 6, Craft (Stonemasonry) 5, Craft (Shipmaking) 5, Diplomacy 7, Gather Information 7, Handle Animal 7, Knowledge (Architecture & Engineering) 7, Knowledge (Geography) 7, Knowledge (History) 7, Knowledge (Nobility/Royalty) 7, Knowledge (Religion) 7, Perform (Comedy) 5, Profession (Merchant) 6, Profession (Military Commander) 6. Important NPCs Hector Ashken Illis Kai Melissandre Dragonfang Serakis (Queen) Shalam Heim Solarse (Writer) Valyndril Dragonfang Vaknarel Dragonfang Yulei Sorenov (Duke, King) King Yulei the Second (King) Queen Dana of Viladis (Queen) Yulei the Third (Prince)